


Pain & Pleasure

by WingsOfWax



Series: One or the Other [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Painplay, Power Play, Smut, Tol & Smol, anon asked for this, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfWax/pseuds/WingsOfWax
Summary: ....Matt presses Aaron’s hand to the base of his throat. There is no pressure, but it's there, and Matt knows Aaron can see - and feel - what that does to him. Aaron is staring at him with wide, wide eyes, searching Matt like he's looking for the answers to the universe. Aaron tries to take his hand back but Matt keeps it there.“Can you do this?” Matt whispers, his fingers squeezing Aaron’s but not adding any more pressure. It's not that he wouldn't thoroughly enjoy it - he would, he knows - but he thinks it might be too much for Aaron without giving him the time to process the request. “I want this.”.....Part of One or the Other, but sort of not... It's not necessary to read the series to enjoy this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr asked for breathplay/sexytimes in reference to something I mentioned in Jekyll & Hyde and this is that scene. There's no plot, but some meta? Idfk. It was fun.
> 
> I'm not great at writing porn, so... you've been warned.
> 
> [Check out this podfic!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10017497)
> 
>  
> 
> [Art :)](https://wingsofwaxx.tumblr.com/post/165743973853/hotcigarettes-this-is-a-digital-painting#notes)
> 
>  
> 
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/nerdypeach/playlist/5DroK2tNzQRtVYllquksVZ)

They're alone in the dorm for the first time in weeks. Aaron is in Matt’s lap, and Matt knows this is still new to him, still a bit terrifying. He isn't trying to rush him, isn't trying to push him into anything he doesn't want to do, but Aaron had told him flat-out that he wanted this, that he'd thought about it. 

So Matt kisses him again and skims his thumbs over Aaron’s hip bones where his hands are resting. He doesn't think he will ever get over how absolutely tiny Aaron really is. At five feet even, he's not just short, but he's thin. He's pure muscle and he knows how to use it to his advantage on the court, but he isn't as broad as Andrew. Matt has to wonder why he ever thought they looked exactly the same before. 

Sometimes, he is afraid of Aaron. Well, not afraid  _ of _ him, but afraid  _ for _ him. Aaron is so small, and he is so much bigger… Matt likes it when Aaron is above him instead - when Aaron tells him what to do, what's okay. 

Aaron doesn't like for Matt to touch his hair. He's figured out that he can, but it has to be the gentlest of touches and absolutely no pulling or tugging. He usually doesn't risk trying to run his fingers through the ultra-fine blond locks so he doesn't snag on a tangle. 

Aaron does not like to be cold. Matt is a furnace, so when they are together and alone, this usually isn't an issue. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like the way Aaron would sometimes shove his ice-cold feet under Matt’s thigh if they're on the couch. It gives Matt the opportunity to rest his hand around Aaron’s calf and gently massage the muscle. 

Everything he does to Aaron is gentle. His touches, his kisses, his words. He doesn't ever mind. Aaron is...different, but still someone he cares deeply for. He doesn't want to hurt him. So he's gentle, like Aaron will break if he squeezes too hard. 

Aaron kisses him back and sits up a little higher, his knees digging into the mattress on either side of Matt’s hips. It was a little awkward at first, trying to find something that worked for the more than a foot difference in their height, but this is easiest. Matt sits with his back to the headboard and his legs straight out in front of him. Aaron is on his lap with his arms around Matt’s shoulders and his thighs bracketing Matt’s hips. He's more or less on equal level with Matt this way.

Matt is, in essence, the opposite to Aaron. He likes the pain that comes with his hair pulled and scratches on his back and bites on his neck or shoulders. He is also loud, where Aaron never makes a sound above a gasp - and that little gasp Matt considers a win. 

He breaks their kiss and lifts one of his hands to his shoulder. He finds Aaron’s hand - the one he's always biting so he stays quiet - and kisses his knuckles. Aaron flushes a little and looks away - until Matt moves his hand. 

Matt presses Aaron’s hand to the base of his throat. There is no pressure, but it's there, and Matt  _ knows _ Aaron can see - and feel - what that does to him. Aaron is staring at him with wide, wide eyes, searching Matt like he's looking for the answers to the universe. Aaron tries to take his hand back but Matt keeps it there. 

“Can you do this?” Matt whispers, his fingers squeezing Aaron’s but not adding any more pressure. It's not that he wouldn't thoroughly enjoy it - he would, he knows - but he thinks it might be too much for Aaron without giving him the time to process the request. “I want this.”

Aaron’s jaw is moving and Matt thinks he's probably gritting his teeth. He moves his free hand from Aaron’s waist to his jaw and presses his thumb into the slight hollow in front of Aaron’s ear. The touch is still gentle, but it's firm enough to get Aaron to stop gritting his teeth, at least. 

Aaron's fingers tighten very slightly, hesitantly, and Matt’s breath hitches. Aaron isn't holding his throat nearly enough to restrict his breath, not even close, but something about just the sensation is enough to make Matt want to gasp for air like a dying man. He drags in a slow breath and exhales carefully. 

“How do I know when to stop?” Aaron asks. He looks at Matt with the same look he was giving his chemistry lab homework the other night. He looks at Matt like he is a problem to solve, and Matt would be lying if he said that didn't turn him on a little.

Matt hums in consideration. This is going far better than he'd thought it would. This, apparently, is not something Aaron has a lot of negative associations with. And honestly, that's fucking fantastic. He lets go of Aaron’s hand where it's still just resting on his throat, Aaron’s fingers smoothing over his skin and nothing more. 

“I can do this?” Matt asks, and taps Aaron’s hip twice. 

He doesn't tap Aaron's arm or shoulder or back because if he forgets himself and is a little too rough, he doesn't want Aaron to remember anything unpleasant. Aaron’s hips are usually fair game, though. Matt has accidentally left fingerprint bruises before, when Aaron was sitting over him just like this and giving him what was probably the best hand job of his life. He spent a week kissing those bruises and refusing to do anything more, like some kind of self-imposed penance. 

Aaron had told him later that he didn't mind those kinds of bruises. Blushing furiously and refusing to look anywhere near Matt, he'd said he actually kind of liked them. They weren't bad, weren't really painful. They'd been given and received with pleasure, and that was the distinction. Intent, apparently, meant everything with Aaron. Matt couldn't say he understood all the time, but he was learning. 

In return, Aaron was learning what Matt liked. Matt was pretty sure Aaron enjoyed it too. He'd asked Aaron about it only once, and Aaron had said, simply, “If I didn't like it, I wouldn't do it.” 

Aaron nods to Matt's question and leans up and forward to kiss him hard. He bites down on Matt’s bottom lip and Matt groans. Aaron licks away the sting and, tentatively, his hand wraps around Matt’s throat. Matt closes his eyes and sucks in a gasp. It’s not quite what he wants, but it's so close… 

“More,” he pleads, and he knows the word comes out sounding absolutely  _ wrecked _ . Aaron raises his eyebrows at him, and Matt barely catches it as he opens his eyes. Aaron gives him a slow, nearly wicked smile. 

Aaron likes Matt’s sounds. Matt uses that to his advantage probably more than he should, but he can't really feel guilty about it when he can't help the moans in the first place. He is naturally loud. Dan had teased him mercilessly for it. He's not ashamed. 

“Didn’t know you were this kinky, Boyd,” Aaron mutters, leaning so close to Matt’s ear that his lips graze it. Matt whimpers a little as Aaron’s teeth nip at the shell of his ear and tug lightly. Matt’s arms wrap around Aaron’s back and haul him closer so that their chests are pressed together. His erection is digging into Aaron’s thigh and it’s driving him insane.

“Aaron,” he whines, and wants to say ‘please’, but Aaron hates that word nearly as much as Andrew, so he resists. Aaron’s fingers tighten on Matt’s throat and his other hand goes to Matt’s hair, not tugging like Matt sort of wants, but that’s okay. His head falls back, giving Aaron more of his neck. He can’t stop his eyes from closing. 

Aaron’s thumb presses into Matt’s Adam’s apple and Matt shifts his hips beneath him. Matt can feel Aaron’s lips next, peppering little kisses up and down the sides of his neck while his hand presses just a little harder into Matt’s throat, coming ever closer to restricting Matt’s breath. Matt groans and his hips buck. 

“Let me go,” Aaron says quietly. Matt instantly drops his arms from Aaron’s back and grips the sheets by Aaron’s calves instead. Aaron still hasn’t moved his hand from Matt’s throat, but there’s no real pressure anymore, just his hand. 

Matt opens his eyes but leaves his head resting against the wall as he watches Aaron sit back on Matt’s thighs. His other hand leaves Matt’s hair and his fingers graze Matt’s skin as he trails them down over Matt’s shoulder, his chest, his stomach. He’s looking at Matt like a puzzle again, and Matt wants to ask what’s going through his mind, but he also wants to just wait and see what happens. The suspense is half of the fun, after all.

“You really like this?” Aaron asks, and his fingers tighten for a half-second on Matt’s throat. 

Matt nods a little. “Yeah,” he says, voice gravely. “I do.” Aaron nods once, and then his other hand is unbuttoning Matt’s jeans as he tightens his grip on Matt’s throat again.

There’s still hesitance on Aaron’s part, because he could squeeze harder and it wouldn’t even leave a bruise, but the pressure from his palm and the way his fingers add a little extra to the side is an excellent combination. Matt still manages to suck in a little air. His eyes are watering and he’s sliding his hands over Aaron’s calves and up to his hips to just hold on to him. 

Aaron’s hand is on his cock, he knows, but it’s almost secondary to the pressure on his throat and the way his moan comes out like a high-pitched whine. His hips buck, thrusting his cock into Aaron’s hand, and he leans forward so that the pressure on his throat is just that fraction of a bit more that he  _ needs _ . 

Matt has long believed Aaron’s hands are fucking magical, but fuck if he doesn’t believe it more than ever at this moment. The hand on his throat eases up the pressure enough to allow Matt to gasp for breath at exactly the right moment, and Matt is groaning between every inhale. Aaron’s other hand is finding every place on his cock that sends literal bolts of lightning straight to his brain and shorts out every other thought. Aaron’s hand glides over his cock easily from the sheer amount of precum Matt’s producing, which is a rarity in and of itself. 

He’s wrapped his arms around Aaron’s back again, but Aaron hasn’t said anything about it. He isn’t pulling Aaron close. Aaron leans forward anyway and kisses him hard, biting at his lips and tongue and tightening his hand on Matt’s throat again and twisting the hand on his cock to make his hips jump and it’s all building up so, so fast. He’s so loud when he groans out Aaron’s name that he’s pretty sure it echos around them. 

And then Aaron sits back. His hand stays on Matt’s throat, but it’s relaxed entirely. The hand on Matt’s cock has shifted all the way to the base, his fingers wrapped around it tightly and his thumb pressed hard underneath. Matt’s only ever worn a cock ring once - because Dan suggested it and he’d always game for anything - but this feels remarkably similar. His eyes snap open and he looks at Aaron as he gasps.

“Not yet,” is all Aaron says. He leans forward again and kisses Matt slowly, and fuck, it’s almost like torture. Matt’s so, so close, and he just wants to come and then get Aaron off so they can nap before practice tonight. Aaron, obviously, has other plans.

“Babe,” Matt whines. He rarely calls Aaron ‘babe’ because he still isn’t sure how Aaron will respond to it. The term seems to work well this time, because Aaron’s hands tighten on Matt and he leans forward to kiss him again, but it’s still languid. Aaron kisses him like they’re about to go to sleep or watch a movie, not like he’s got one hand on Matt’s painfully hard cock and the other wrapped around his throat. 

Aaron shifts back again so that he's sitting on Matt's thighs. Matt looks at him with watery eyes and a pleading smile. His fingers are grasping at Aaron’s hips like they are the only thing keeping him anchored to the bed. 

“What do you want?” Matt asks, because he doesn't know why Aaron has stopped. This isn't the end, he doesn't think, because the hand on his cock squeezes and shifts every few seconds and the fingers on his throat are stroking his skin gently. 

“Do you really get off on this?” Aaron asks instead. He squeezes Matt’s throat and earns a groan in response. He strokes Matt’s cock and Matt shivers beneath him. That's an answer in itself, but…

“Yes.” Matt brings his hand up to Aaron’s cheek and lets it rest there, gently, his thumb rubbing over Aaron’s cheek. “I really do.” He smiles wider and moves his other hand to the front of Aaron’s jeans. Aaron is as hard as he is and the front of his jeans are wet from precome. “Do you? Get off on taking control, I mean? It's okay if you do. I like it.”

Aaron doesn't immediately answer. He moves so that his thighs are spread a little wider. Matt knows he has to be uncomfortable, but he doesn't try to do anything yet. He wants Aaron to tell him to. He really, really does. 

“I don't know,” Aaron says at last. He still hasn't taken his hands away, so Matt takes that as a good sign. “We’ll see.” 

Matt nods. He’s okay with that. He doesn't have to have this, it's just a bonus - a really nice, fucking awesome bonus where he comes harder than ever by the end of it. 

“Tell me what you want,” Matt says, and then adds, “if you can.” 

Aaron sometimes can't communicate with words. He learned that at the very beginning of all of this. They still haven't done much - this is the most they've ever done, actually - but they're working up to it. Which is fine. Matt is patient. He just wants Aaron to be happy and feel safe with him. Aaron's been vocal so far, though, and that's a good sign if Matt’s ever seen one. 

Aaron tips his head as he studies Matt and Matt can't help but feel he's been reduced to some organism under a microscope. Hazel eyes narrow as Aaron looks his fill, searching for something. Matt can't give him an answer to whatever problem he's trying to solve if he doesn't know the question so he keeps silent. 

Finally, Aaron says, “Get me off first.” 

It does something complicated to Matt’s chest, hearing that. He snaps into action like his body was just  _ waiting _ for that exact command. His hands are undoing Aaron’s jeans before he even realized he'd made the conscious decision to do so. This is dangerous territory, Matt thinks, and tries to reign himself in. It only half works. 

His hand is stroking Aaron’s cock already, and while he still remembers to be gentle, he's faster and less controlled than usual. Aaron tightens his hand on Matt’s throat and Matt slows as his eyes fall closed and he moans loud and low. 

“Fuck, babe, keep doing that,” he begs, and he knows he sounds filthy muttering these things. Aaron only tightens his grip when Matt focuses enough to remember to twist his hand the way Aaron likes and catches the head of Aaron’s cock with his thumb. He almost can’t breathe now and, “Oh my god,” he gasps, his hips bucking up into Aaron’s hand, trying for anything all more than the tight grip Aaron has around the base.

Aaron leans close again, and Matt’s hand is inadvertently stroking his own cock as he strokes Aaron’s, so he takes a chance. He shifts his hand so that he’s gripping both of their cocks. He forces his eyes to open and looks at Aaron through the tears he can’t stop. Aaron kisses him hard again, and Matt takes that as permission to continue. 

Their kisses are searing and biting, and Matt can’t get enough of them, even if he’s panting and groaning between each one. Aaron’s hand presses into his throat and releases him by turns, holding on for less and less time as Matt strokes them both faster. He’s not being gentle anymore, he knows he isn’t, but he’s lost in a fog. 

Aaron’s hand is suddenly in his hair and he’s jerking Matt’s head back  _ hard _ . His teeth sink into Matt’s shoulder. He’s shaking against Matt, and Matt is so, so close -

“Oh, god, babe, you’re so good,” Matt whispers. “So good to me. You’re amazing. You’re perfect. Fuck.” And Aaron’s hand tightens on his throat as Matt’s arm tightens around Aaron’s back to hold him closer. It’s almost impossible to keep moving his hand where their cocks are pressed so tightly between them, but he does. “Shit, shit -”

And he comes. He has no brain space to know if Aaron has come or not, but he keeps stroking just in case. Aaron’s hand is gone from his throat, he realizes distantly, and rather than pulling his hair, Aaron’s rubbing his fingers into Matt’s scalp. Then they’re kissing and Aaron is taking Matt’s hand away from their cocks. Matt doesn’t even care that he’s getting come all over Aaron’s shirt as he wraps both arms around Aaron and pulls him close, just to hold him there against him. 

It takes a long time to come down from whatever high Aaron inspired in him. Dan had never been able to inspire that sort of fog before, not so easily at least, not even when she was telling him exactly what to do and how to do it and when - if he asked for that. And yet Aaron managed just that easily. Matt can’t claim to understand why, but he certainly enjoyed it. But - 

“Aaron,” he whispers. He uses his shoulder to wipe the remainder of tears away, which jostles Aaron a bit. He’d curled up against Matt and hid his face against Matt’s chest. He’s done that before, which isn’t Matt’s immediate cause for concern, but he has to make sure he’s okay. Suddenly, Matt’s terrified he’s hurt Aaron somehow. “Aaron.”

He looks up at Matt and blinks tiredly. “What.” It’s not really a question, his tone is so flat.

“Are you okay?”

Aaron shrugs a little. He draws himself back and grimaces at the mess between them. It takes him a moment to tuck himself away and climb off of the bed. He looks over at Matt once he’s standing and says, “I’m going to shower.” And he leaves. 

Matt panics, just a little. He reaches over and catches Aaron’s hand before he can get more than a step away. “Hey. I need to know if you’re all right first.”

Aaron looks at him for a long time, and it’s similar to the way he was studying Matt earlier, like he isn’t quite sure what to do with him. “I will be after I get all this shit off me.” Matt smiles a little and tugs him closer. Aaron allows it, and Matt kisses him once, softly.

“You gotta tell me if I fuck up, okay?” Matt doesn’t let go until Aaron nods, and then he watches Aaron head to the bathroom with a bundle of clean clothes under his arm. Matt cleans himself up as well as he can and changes into a pair of sweats before heading out to the couch for the nap he wanted earlier.

When he wakes to find that Aaron has burrowed himself under Matt’s arm and a blanket, he smiles and thinks that they’re still okay. And that’s - that’s pretty fucking perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> (chose to add this to the One or the Other series - finally)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pain & Pleasure by Wingsofwax; Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017497) by [SecretPodWoolf (TenWoolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenWoolf/pseuds/SecretPodWoolf)




End file.
